Replacing natural teeth by producing false teeth from the originals of natural teeth and their use in dentures does not constitute a problem under normal circumstances.
However, the reconstruction of missing, broken and/or abraded teeth, that is to say of teeth for which the original tooth is no longer available or no longer completely available, is problematic. If no photo of the patient with a photo of the face existed “perchance”, in which, e.g. as a result of a smile, the teeth were visible, false teeth could with respect to their shape and size only be used on the basis of estimations and the available space in the mouth.
This also resulted in the risk of changing the appearance of the patient, in particular if a number of teeth of the upper jaw or even the entire upper jaw had to be replaced.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a method by means of which replacement teeth can be produced even in the case of missing, broken and/or abraded teeth, which replacement teeth correspond as far as possible to the natural teeth in their shape and size.